The Innocent
by Lady Leizel
Summary: Songfic from Vash's POV; done to The Innocent by Mest, Good Charlotte and Goldfinger


A/N: This song is done to the song The Innocent, by Mest, Good Charlotte and Goldfinger (I believe, don't hold me to this!) I own neither the song on the show Trigun!!
    _
    The start of Armageddon, it was just another day
    We all saw the news nothing to say
    So many friends are missing, our family members gone
    So we all pray that God help them be strong
    And now we stand together, remembering that day
    The lives we live will never be the same
    _The song plays through my mind again, like a broken record it plays near-incessantly. Save for Song Life, the tune my beloved Rem used to hum ever so happily during the fleeting days of my childhood; and those are now still-life pictures locked away in the depths of my heart. It's nearly unbearable, to unlock those memories; those happy, carefree memories where we all believed that we _would_ find a place where people could live as people, equal and free. Back before things went awry; back before Knives set his plan in motion. The ships crashed, half the populace died in the process, my dearest Rem, who will always have a place in my heart, died there too.
    _We don't know why, the innocent die
    Will this world ever find a way to change
    And we don't know why, but we know it's not right
    Don't know why so many had to die
    I don't know why so many had to die
    _That's true; I don't know why so many had to die. Why, still, they die every day at the hands of their kin. Families feud with others, blood-against-blood battles are fought; sisters aim pistols at each other, mothers and fathers, husbands and wives turn against the other….brothers fight against brothers. Like we did. Knives and I. It seems only yesterday that he emerged from that fallen ship, two colts held firmly in his hands, gleaming maliciously in the light of the twin suns. Twin suns, twin plants…how ironic, I always thought. Save one is natural, the suns are meant to be there, results of a galactic catastrophe; and here we are beneath them, unnatural, and, like them, the results of a catastrophe; yet ours occurred not in the dark, empty void that is space, but in laboratories on Earth. And yet we look like them; our creators. And Knives can't see that; no. He treats them as though they are inferior. He has caused them so much pain…
    _Hate is turned to others, for their religion or their skin
    But hate can't solve the problem it began
    Everyone is angry, people are afraid
    And no one knows what decisions will be made
    _Selfish, that's what my brother is. I decided that ages ago, as I wandered the sandy plains in solitude, without my other half to accompany me on my journey for peace. Chasing the elusive mayfly that is love, as I once put it, I suppose. Yet he turned his back on me; turned his back on them. Any chance for peace lies in I and I alone; I know that now. How many have died over the course of the near century-and-a-half we have been stranded here? He had pitted them against one another, toys in a twisted little game to which only he holds the strings. The strings that move his little puppets; killing both the populace and each other, each in a greedy scramble for power and appraisal in their Master's eye. He has killed for pleasure, and for revenge.
    _We don't know why, the innocent die
    Will this world ever find a way to change
    And we don't know why, but we know it's not right
    Don't know why so many had to die
    I don't know why so many had to die
    _I know that it's all my fault; all the people who have died all these years. Yes, I won't deny that my brother crashed the ship and handed me the gun with which I betrayed my vow and took a life myself. But I know he did it for me, to try and teach me his voice of reason; to try and bring me back to him and stay with him for eternity in his Eden. Sometimes the pain is almost too much to bear, all the people who have lost family members, the brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers that will never come home from school or work to their smiling, happy family again. I can only take consolation in the fact that they take care of one another, everything they do is for their family. Just like everything Knives has ever done has been for me. And because of his misplaced help, I know, deep within my soul, that I am the cause; I am the reason the innocents die….
     _We don't know why, the innocent die
    Will this world ever find a way to change
    And we don't know why, but we know it's not right
    Will any of us ever be the same
    Will any of this ever be the same
    We don't know why, the innocent die
    Will any of us ever be the same
    Will any of this ever be the same_

The answers need to be found to these questions, and that's why I march off to meet him today; my gun at my hip and my late friend's cross over my shoulder, beneath this sky so blue… 


End file.
